Toon Link
Note: This profile is about the Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass incarnations of Link. For other Links that share this artstyle, visit the Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Minish Cap, and Spirit Tracks profiles. Toon Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, and Phantom Hourglass. Background On the day of his 12th birthday, the Link's island was invaded by a massive bird that was carrying an unknown girl. After a group of pirates attacked the bird monster, the girl was dropped into the island's forest. Link armed himself with a sword and shield and rushed to save the girl, but by the time he had done this, the bird kidnapped his little sister Aryll. Link teamed up with the girl that he had saved, named Tetra, and her pirate crew in order to rescue Aryll. Along the way, they find out more about the dangers that the kingdom of Hyrule is in. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Defeated Ganondorf, who created dark clouds all over the Great Sea with his magic.) Speed: Subsonic-Subsonic+ '(Capable of reacting to cannonballs, which can have a speed ranging from 100 to 250 m/s.) 'Durability: Small City Level (Can survive plenty of attacks from Ganondorf.) Hax: Spiritual Awareness, Higher damage against evil beings, Petrification against evil beings, Temporary Invincibility (With the Magic Armor), Time Manipulation (With the Phantom Sword), Resistance to Life Manipulation. Intelligence: Above Average '(Knows how to use a sailboat despite being extremely young. Capable of quickly figuring out enemy weaknesses and solve complex puzzles.) 'Stamina: High (In-game, his health meter can reach up to twenty hearts, which is enough to endure many blows. Does not tire out when running.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Courage:' One third of the mystical Triforce of the Goddesses. Grants its bearer great valor and a certain degree of magic resistance. *'Spiritual Awareness:' In Phantom Hourglass, Link is shown to be able to interact with spirits that are invisible to others. *'Sword Beam:' When his health is full, Link can fire a magical beam of energy out of the tip of his sword. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A sword technique that allows Link to cover a large area by swinging his sword in a circular pattern. **'Hurricane Spin:' The advanced version of this technique. It allows him to perform numerous Spin Attacks in quick succession. However, it leaves him dizzy and defenseless after using it. Equipment *'Master Sword:' The legendary blade of evil's bane. Its light makes it stronger against evil beings, and it can be used to seal them in stone. *'Phantom Sword:' A sword infused with the sand of the Phantom Hourglass. With Ciela's help, it can be used to briefly stop time. Like the Phantom Hourglass, it grants Link resistance to life manipulation, as it allowed him to walk through the Temple of the Ocean King without having his life drained. *'Mirror Shield:' A sturdy shield able to deflect magic attacks and light. *'Power Bracelets:' A pair of bracelets that boost Link's strength. *'Hero's Charm:' A mask that allows Link to see the enemy's life force. *'Bombs:' A set of explosive projectiles that detonate a few seconds after being thrown. They are able to destroy large rocks. Link can hold 99 of them. *'Boomerang:' A thrown weapon that can be used to reach multiple faraway targets. It always returns to the sender, and it can bring some items back with it. It stuns most enemies, but it can kill small creatures too. *'Grappling Hook:' A Rito-made weapon and tool that Link can use to swing from branches and steal from enemies. It can also be used to create tightropes to cross large gaps. *'Hero's Bow:' A magical weapon that can fire several types of arrows. Link can carry 99 arrows. Besides the standards arrows, it can shoot: **'Fire Arrows:' Magical arrows coated in flames that sear enemies. They consume magic energy. **'Ice Arrows:' Magical arrows coated in icy energy that instantly encases foes in a large block of ice. They consume magic energy. **'Light Arrows:' Magical arrows blessed by the light. They deal a high amount of damage to evil beings. They consume a lot of magic energy. They leave no remains of the target most of the time. *'Hookshot: '''A mechanical tool designed to reach faraway targets that can grab onto wooden surfaces or fences and bring enemies closer, as well as damage them. *'Skull Hammer:' A massive hammer that Link can use to flatten enemies and press hard wooden switches. *'Deku Leaf:' A leaf from the Great Deku Tree. It can be used as a hang glider at the cost of magic energy. It can produce gusts of wind that stun enemies. *'Magic Armor:' A magical item that surrounds Link with an impregnable barrier that stays active as long as he has Rupees. Link can hold 5000 Rupees in this game. *'Iron Boots:' A pair of metallic boots that greatly increase Link's weight, making him almost impossible to move. *'Wind Waker:' A magic baton that Link can use to conduct the music of the gods. Its songs can have diverse effects. **'Wind's Requiem:' Allows Link to control the direction of the wind. **'Command Melody:' Allows Link to take control of a willing target or a statue. **'Song of Passing:' Allows Link to switch from day to night and vice versa. *'Bombchus:' Special explosives that Link can control from afar. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Link survived getting launched from a catapult and colliding with the Forsaken Fortress. *Link's Ice Arrows managed to freeze lava. *Link's Fire Arrows dispelled a blizzard that covered a small island.*Link can lift up large boulders and smash them to pieces. *Link lifted Jalhalla and casually chucked him. *The Arrows of Light can instantly penetrate even armor that the Master Sword was unable to break. *Able to shatter Eox's stone body. *His bombs destroyed a large Ghost Ship. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Link can take hits from Gohma, who can lift up huge pieces of stone. *Link survived an explosion that launched him multiple islands away. Skill/Intelligence *Became the next hero of Hyrule and defeated Ganondorf. *Rescued Princess Zelda. *Obtained the Master Sword from Hyrule. *Saved the Ocean King. *Defeated Bellum. Powerscaling He is comparable to foes such as Ganondorf and many other monsters that can cause storms. Weaknesses *Limited amount of magic, arrows, bombs, and Bombchus. *Gets dizzy after using the Hurricane Spin. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Pirates Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Small City Level Category:Subsonic Category:Subsonic+ Category:Sword Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Armor Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Grappling Hook Users